


Five Things Duncan Will Never Tell Methos

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge-based ficlet<br/>Here's the original challenge: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/15716.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Duncan Will Never Tell Methos

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you recognise it from tv or cinema, it's not mine. I intend neither harm nor copyright infringements and make no money whatsoever off this.

Duncan did not keep many secrets from his closest friends. But there is one memory he would never, ever share with Methos, even though it concerned the Immortal: When the two Immortals met for the very first time, the words “stupid boy” shot through Duncan’s head. Very mistaken words, and not worth sharing.

Also, it would not have been wise to say “Told you so”, as the mischievous side of his character had suggested when Methos returned heart-broken after Alexa’s death. It was in bad taste and would have cost their friendship and possibly his head. Certainly his self-respect.

Other things are just too obvious to be mentioned. MacLeod knew that Methos considered Duncan the stronger of the two, while he disagreed. Each could have spelled out his whys, but what was the point? They would still have disagreed.

And of course Duncan will never tell Methos of the way Amanda watches him from under her long lashes. Not that he’s jealous, but he sure isn’t going to encourage them, either.

Some things do not bear uttering. Among them, three words that cannot be spoken between the two. Three words that have not even entered Duncan’s head, and never will. Yet they are true, and always will be. If they had lain open in MacLeod’s mind, they still would stand no chance of being pronounced, because he doubts they would be well received. Three words that he means in the sweetest possible sense. Three words: “I envy you.”


End file.
